Hello,I'm your true love
by Lovez Desire
Summary: Another Selena/Demi Delena Demena Semi Lovez Gomato fiction. How can you bend a broken heart? Only Mitchie knows. A lot of blah blah blah read and find out :3 It may turn Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

_Okay so this is like an intro for a new story. Though you decide if I continue or not. Tell me what you think about it (: _

_Mikayla's POV_

New start,here we go

I really don't get why I still have this songs on my iPhone, each one remembers me of her and that's not helping with the fact that I want to forget her, but then again, this songs are awesome...oh I know this one!

'I'm really tired of waiting here

Of cry out loud still

For this fake love

That finished in damn tears?

I can't forget you at all

But I know I have to run

So far from your games?

I can't forget you at all

But I know I have to find

True love anywhere else?

You didn't know how to understand my open heart '

Hello there, My name is Mikayla,Mikayla Russo I'm 17 and I'm gay, there's not too much to know about me, actually my life is boring, my life sucks really, that's why I'm here, watching all the green trees passing fast and the smell of pure sea, oh how I love that smell I almost can feel the sand under my feet and the waves caressing my legs, I hope this holidays help me forget her...

_- At the Hotel - _

-Mikayla, what are you waiting for! You haven't unpacked anything!- I sighed frustrated I just wanted to sleep, I loved the travel but be sitting on a car for 1O hours is worst that what it seems when you have a fucking headache?

-Mom just 1O more minutes- I whined knowing that she may be a little friendly and she's understand that I'm tired...but then again that was only my imagination

-No, you had sleep enough, now place your clothes on your drawer and then you will take your brother out and show him around- What!? Damn this are not the holidays that I wanted, but well I guess I can at least forget about her...

_- 3O minutes later - _

-Ok, I've finished...Jakiee wanna go for a walk?- I asked my little brother who was playing on the ground with that weird square of colors

-Yay Yay Yay- I smiled, this dude really cheers me up, he's such a cutie, come on a brunette 6 years old baby with honey eyes is something just so sweet.

He smiled me back and he rose his hands for me to carry him I sighed and chuckled before leaning and took him in my arms and played with her nose, damn I love this boy so much...

* * *

-So I take this and you this okay?- I asked to Jake who nodded rapidly and smiled I placed his little towel on his hands and I carried my dad's, mom's, sister's and mine on my arms.

I couldn't take Jake hand cause the towels were heavy so I took them with both hands and Jake grabbed my waistband and we walked like that for a few minutes. I couldn't see anything, the towels were blocking my view, suddenly I felt a small hole but I couldn't avoid it...I was about to fall directly to the floor when I crashed with someone

-Damn It-

I groaned and pushed the towels off my face I look over Jake and he tried to help me up I obviously stood up by myself. I saw that the other person was still in the ground so I rose my hand and helped them stand. That's when I noticed it was a girl and not just a girl, she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life. I swear she was stunning she had long wavy brown hair and those beautiful brown eyebrows let alone her perfect nose and oh god that is so cute! look at that chin! is the cutest thing I have seen oh man look at that body! Hssusss that sexy six pack and those shiny brown eyes that are looking into mine right now... '

damn what to I say now !?' I couldn't talk I was freeze just staring into her eyes and I guess my jaw is dropped right now..damn act cool Mikayla..act cool

-He -hey- Wow smooth move Mikayla now you're stuttering. Great. Just Great !

- Hi-She said and smirked, wow that's a really big smile but so cute I love it

-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going- I said still lost in her eyes she smiled shy and I swear I saw a little pink in her cheeks

-I'm Mitchie- she rose her hand and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Mikayla's words

_Mikayla's conscience's words _

_Mikayla's POV_

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Mikayla" I took her hand and shook it while smiling back

"Beautiful" she whispered..yeah you're beautiful..I mean what?' I guess she saw my confused look and shook her head

"I mean, ahmm..Is so beautiful here isn't it ?" she said blushing so bad oww how cute

"Oh right Yeah is so beautiful, so you're just on holidays or you live near here?"

"Oh no, I'm just on holidays, what about you?" she asked helping me taking the towels off the floor

"The same, I came to relax with my family,oh mm he's my little brother" I said pointing to Jake who was smiling to Mitchie, she turned her gaze to Jake and smiled wider

"Oww well aren't you a cutie?" She said sweetly before carry him and played with her nose, well now I know someone else does the same as me with babies

"He's so beautiful" She whispered and looked at me again I nodded and smiled, why the hell I just keep smiling !?

"You're so beautiful baby boy, just like your sister" she said awww that was so cute but still it shocked me, she turned again to look at me and grinned wow I'm sure I'll never get tired of that smile

"So can I be honored to go with you where you were going before crashing with me?" I blushed remembering how we crashed I'm so stupid I could have hurt this beautiful girl, wait there Mikayla you can't like her NO ! You have just broke up with your girlfriend, that's ..that's just don't right….

"Ahhm sure why not" I said and smiled she nodded and smiled back well actually her smile hasn't faded for a moment since we crashed

"So tell me,how old are you?" Mitchie asked,now I was carrying the towels and Mitchie was holding hands with Jake while we walked to the beach

"I'm 17 but I'm gonna be 18 in two weeks" I said she nodded

"What about you?"

"I'm also 17 but I'm of August so yeah a little younger" she said and chuckled I smiled loving her small laugh and nodded

"So...you have boyfriend?" Oh oh what do I say? Should I tell her that I'm gay? What could go wrong?

"Mm I've just broke up with who I was" I said no emotions showing and I could see her smiling from he corner of my eye

"And what did he do for you both to broke up? Of course just tell me if you want if not it's ok I should maybe not ask that kind of questions cause maybe you're hurt and...yeah just don't answer if you-" She was so cute I grabbed the towels with one hand and with the other I took her hand and squeezed it she turned to me and i smiled and she smiled shyly

"She was the one who broke up with me"

"Oh...so you're,you're bi or something?" Say It!

"No...I'm lesbian" I said in low voice but still she heard me I looked worried in her eyes and she grinned

"That's so cool,so why did she broke up you?"

I told you Milayla you didn't have to worry that much

'I know I was just bein paranoid'

_Yeah you were,she liked you you know?_

'What? No of course not why would you say that?'

_Look at her eyes they show so much love,let alone desire_

'Oh shut up she's just looking deep...wait what did she asked? Damn I don't remember!'

_Haha well say something before she think you're weird_

'Right ,something what do I say what do I say...oh'

"Huh?" oh great you're so great Mikayla you're such a jerk you know?

'Shut Up! I panicked!'

"I asked why she broke up with you" she chuckled and smiled all sweetly

"Oh well I guess our relationship was a mistake,we started dating when she was in love with someone else and well I guess she didn't have pure feelings for me she just kinda of used me...she's like the player type" She frowned and scoffed

"Why someone would like to play with such a beautiful and amazing girl?" awww look she likes you

'Shut up conscience!'

_Mikayla and Mitchie sitting in...in the beach K-I-S-S..._

'You annoy me you know!? just shut it!'

"Well I-mm thanks that was sweet" I smiled shyly and I felt my cheeks getting hot then I saw my family in he middle of the beach

"Oh there's my family"

"Oh well I have to go,my parents are going to shop so I have to go with them you know over protecting parents" she sighed and rolled her eyes I giggled making her smile wide

"Well so I guess,I-I'll see you later?"

"Of course I'll love to hang with you in another chance which is your room?" we both smiled and stared into our eyes

"2O1" she looked around searching for the direction of my room and nodded

" So...I'll see you then" I smiled and she leaned in and pecked my cheek before running away shouting a 'Bye' 'By baby boy!' she shouted to Jake now I'm here standing with a goofy smile on my lips

"Bye bye sisti" sisti?

"Why sisti Jakie?"

"Your girlfriend"

So this was one of my first stories Sonora kind of horrible redacted. Pardon me. I'm correcting the next chapters .

reviews for next chapter'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

_Mikayla's POV_

"What! You know what a girlfriend is?" I ask shocked,how could he now that...he's a little too young for that nods and smiles

"Well,she's not my girlfriend" I point to his face with a false glare

"Blah blah blah" he mumbles making me scoff,Really Jake!?

I sigh and follow him to where my parents are sitting

For someone of his age he's so smart,really,it still amuses me that he speaks pretty well

_A week and a half later . . . _

"Mom can I go out for a moment,I need fresh air"

"Sure Mick,just come back before 11 ok?"

"Yes mom thanks see you"

"And take care!"

"Yeah Yeah"

I close the door behind me and sigh. I don't know where to go you know?. I've been thinking so much on Kelsey,my ex-girlfriend,I can't just help it,hours ago I was watching a movie and I remembered I watched it for the first time with her and it was a really sweet day. She was so sweet and caring with me. I don't love her anymore,how could you love someone that played with you? But my moments with her were just perfect,the cuddles,the kisses,the words,the whispers,the secrets,the playfulness,everything was just perfect. But that was just a masquerade

I didn't notice I started walking in the middle of nowhere and now I find myself at a spot that seems so calm and fresh,I sit and play some music on my headphones,I close my eyes and let the air caress my skin. Smelling the beach's water . . .

"Hello there" I shoot my eyes open after five songs and see a pair of beautiful eyes looking into mine and adrift hand touching my knee

It's Mitchie

"Hey Mitchie" I say softly then sigh

"You scared me a little"

"Yeah it was tad creepy,sorry" she chuckles. I watch her as she sits completely in the sand and Gris up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still in low voice. I don't want to kill the peaceful mood or something.

"Oh I happen to like waking at nights on the beach to watch the stars and smell the ocean. And I saw you here so I said 'Oh look Mitchie! Looks like you have found a mermaid!'" she says with an acting voice I had to laugh cause she's just so funny and cute.

"You're so cute" I whisper voicing my thoughts. She looks to at me with a deem gaze eyes and I find myself losing on them. The moon making them sparkle so much allowing me to see also her gorgeous body.

She is wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue boy shorts she smiles and bits her lip.

"I think you're more cute" she whispers back I smile but suddenly felt embarrassed so I lower my head hiding my blush.

She grabs my chin with her index finger and thumb and lifts it back

"I mean it,you're so beautiful" she whispers and I blush even more hard making her smile.

She caresses my cheek and then takes my hand in hers,rubbing the back of it.

"So,mind to tell me what you were thinking about?" she asks breaking my daze.

"I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff"

"Mmm..."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so nosy its just that. You know? It's not cute to see you frowning,I like you better smiling" she smiles with a soft understanding look in her eyes.

"No,it's really ok" I smile and she smiles back

"Mitch,I don't want to offend you or something buy I have a question" I say biting my lip,she just smiles and nods

"It's ok,which is your question?"

"Well all the things you say to me,I mean they are sweet and I love it but well it confuses me,I-I- I want to know if you know..I-if you're also g-gay" I whisper and lower my head. When I'm aware that she still doesn't answer,I look back to her to find her smiling.

"Yeah Mikayla,I'm also gay,and I'm sorry if I freak you out with the things that I say,is just that you're so beautiful and when I saw you,you just enchanted me,I swear it was something I have never felt before. I understand if you don't want nothing to do with me because of your ex-girlfriend. I suppose she's the reason why you're here,and why your sad face but I promise Mik,if you give me a chance I can make you forget her.I will never do something bad to you,I will protect you and treat you how you should be treated,like a princess,cause that's what you are,a beautiful and understanding princess. You may thing this is crazy cause we met like a week ago but something about you is,I dunno I just know that I want to be with you I want to love you and I want you to love me" she says all the time looking into my eyes.

There are so much things in them,understanding,sweetness,coolness,honesty ... Love. ,which I had to admit,is making my knees go weak and my head spin a bit

"Mitch..I,I don't know what to say"

"Please Mikayla give us a chance" she whispers

I sigh and smile. This girl is just perfect to me,I mean not that I want to forget about Kelsey with her,but Mitchie,wow.

She's so sweet and she makes me feel loved,something I never felt with Kelsey,is so comfortable being around her and her happiness it just makes me smile. I swear that the month I was with Kelsey is nothing compared with this week I've been hanging out with Mitchie. She's funny and protective. Is perfect ...

"Look it's okay I was so stupid for telling you this. I probably freaked you out I'm sorry just forg-"

"Yes" I sigh,like a happy sigh.

"Yes?"

"Yes,I'ld love to be your girlfriend


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes" I sigh,like a happy sigh.

"Yes?"

"Yes,I'ld love to be your girlfriend"

**CHAPTER IV**

I whisper. I jump to stand up as she does the same. She hugs me so tight and lifts me off the sand,spinning me in her arms. This feels so lovely

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" Mitchie says pecking my cheek every time she says a thank you.

I pull away enough to look into her eyes

"Mitch,you have nothing to thank me,you are just so sweet and lovely to me that I couldn't say no" I tell her and lean in to peck her nose. she smiles and hugs me again . . .

* * *

Here I am sitting in the beach with a soft warm on my back. I'm sitting between Mitchie's legs with her arms wrapped around my waist and her face nuzzled on my neck. Her breathing sending shivers down my spine. I love this feeling I get around her. It just feels amazing

"Lets play" she whispers on my ear

"Play what?"

"21 questions,you know to know more about each other"

"perfect, you start" I smile still facing the ocean

"Mmm...Favorite color"

"Green,yours?"

"Red,Mmm...favorite food"

"Pickles and Pizza,you?"

"the same,well except for pickles,not exactly my favorites" we both giggle and I turn around to face her,I straddle her. My legs over hers with her body pressed on mine

"My turn,what do you look for on a girl?" she chuckles and bits her lip

"Well I like sweet girls,with sweet scent" she leans in and I feel her inhale deeply on my neck. Which in fact is making me blush.

"With beautiful hair" her hand goes to my face and her fingers grab a stand of hair from my forehead. Pushing it behind my ear.

"With gorgeous eyes. But most important. With a beautiful soul" she leans her forehead on mine. I want to cry and I don't know why. This is all new to me. I've been waiting so long for someone like her and I can't believe that time arrived finally.

"Preferably named Mikayla" she finishes and finally our lips make contact in a soft and sweet kiss

"Wow" I breath out,that was the best kiss I've ever had. Even I had only kissed Kelsey, I could say that nobody will ever beat that kiss

"I know...wow" she whispers with a smile on her face

"You know? You're so beautiful Mikayla. I've never seen someone this perfect before"

"I'm not perfect Mitch" I whisper with a grin plastered on my face. She pulls away and turns to face me,straddling my hips. She places her hands on them and leans so our lips are just inches apart.

"For me you are" she finishes and crashes our lips together in a sweet soft kiss. My arms wrap around her neck and hers stay in my hips. Suddenly I feel her thumbs make their way down my shirt and cares my stomach making me feel goose bumps. I pull away from the kiss and breath in looking into her eyes which have darkened.

"Mitch I think this is too fast" I whisper trying not to kill the mood

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I let my body take control,it won't happen again,I'm so sorry" she whispers back shaking her head,I stop her movement placing my palms on her cheeks

"Hey,it's ok,I liked it" I grin and she smiles back

"...but let's wait a little more ok?" she nods happily and leans in pressing sweetely her lips in mine

"Yeah,I just want to make you happy,just as much as you make me for just being here in the same place with me" could this girl be more sweet? She's always making me feel so special,something nobody has never ever made me feel

"You do Mitch,you came into my life in the perfect moment" I finish and lean down pulling her with me . I place both my hands in her back and kiss her . .

* * *

I'm walking Mitch to her room.I have an hour left before I have to go back to my room so when she asked me if I wanted to stay in her room for a while I agreed happily but I felt nervous. That mean I am getting to meet her if they don't know about her daughter being gay? That would be ok but if I say something that I shouldn't? I would get her in trouble.

She takes her key card out of her pocket and slides it into the metal of the door

"Wait" I say lowly. She turns to me and quirks her eyebrow

"What's up baby?"

"Are your parents in?"

"Yeah" she smiles

"...and you have nothing to worry about. I told them yesterday I have liked a beautiful girl and if I had luck,she would be my girlfriend soon. So they told me to bring her here so they could meet her,and that beautiful girl is you. You have nothing to worry about" she smiles and pecks my lips.

As short as it is I close my eyes and smile. Really,she just takes my breath away.

I nod with my eyes still closed and she takes my hand,open the door and close it behind us once we are inside.

"Hey family" . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

"Hey family"

She calls out. I look around and notice her room is just like mine,except that there is a small portal bed placed beside the sofa/bed.

"Hey Mitchie,how was your walk?"

a male voice is heard from the bed. I can't see who is there cause the bathroom's wall covers most part of the room

"It was amazing,remembered the girl I talked you about?"

Mitchie says and looks at me with a smile on her face. I smile back and squeeze her hand

"Oh yeah so did y-"

"Did you bring her!?,OMG Mitchie,you should have told me,I'm on my pajamas"

A female voice is now heard a little farer

"Yey! She brought daughter in law!"

a girly voice comes from the bathroom and suddenly the door opens. A girl the about the same age as Jake comes out running towards me

"Wow,hey there" I say as the small girl jumped on me and wrap her small legs around my waist

"She's Layla" Mitchie says. I turn to Layla and take her nose between my thumb and index finger as I speak

"Hey daughter in law,nice to meet you,I'm Mikayla" She jumps a little making me laugh

"Come on,meet my parents"

Mitchie says and wraps her arms around my waist pushing me towards the bedroom

"We're coming,you better be presentable" Mitchie says with a singing voice and finally, with a last step I can see her parents

"Hey honey! It's niece to meet you finally,Mitchie was so excited about you" her dad says jokingly

"Shut Up" she mumbles and lowers her head hiding her blush. I smile and place Layla on the small bed,taking my girl's cute cleft chin between my thumb and index finger. I lift her head placing a small kiss on her cheek. She smiles to me and pecks my cheek as well. I turn towards her dad again and hold out my hand

"I'm Mikayla,it's nice to meet you sir" I said politely,he takes my hand and shakes it

"Nice to meet you too Mikayla,call me Steve please" he smiles and releases my hand. Then her mother comes in from the balcony

"Hello honey,it's nice to see you,Mitchie was right,you're beautiful,now I can see why she was so excited yesterday when she came back from the beach"

she says. I turn to Mitchie who is blushing again

"Could you please cut it already" she whines making everybody in the room giggle

"Well it's nice to meet you ,I'm Mikayla" I hold out my hand again.

"Call me Connie,it's nice to meet you too Mikayla" she smiles and releases my hand. I turn to Mitchie and smile seeing her happy face

"...and thanks for your compliment but I'm not as beautiful as your daughter" I say and wrap my arm around my girlfriend's waist pecking her cheek.

"stop it" she says on a girly voice and hit me in the arm playfully. We all laugh and fall into a comfortable conversation. I can get used to this...

I'm going to my room with a wide smile on my face. Unfortunately I can't tell my parents I have a beautiful girlfriend. Why?,I'm not openly gay,just some close friends know it. And I wouldn't mind to tell everybody,or not tell,just don't hide who I really am,but my parents are so old. I mean old minded,for some reason they do believe love is just between a male and a female but whatever. I don't have time to think about that,I have a beautiful and caring girlfriend and nothing is gonna bring me down

"Just in time" My dad says just as I am closing the door behind me

"Yeah..." I mumble and walk into the bathroom to take a shower,it was fucking hot over here

After my cool shower I put on my pink shorts and a blue tad big shirt,pull down my sheets and get into bed. I take my headphones and click play on my iPhone,The Only Exception starts playing. I smile when Mitchie's image comes into my 's really special,ironic right? I've known her for 9 days and I really love being around her

_That night I slept with a smile on my face not fading one single second._

PS: Sorry for the drop dead awful redaction,I was so dumb when it came to writing when I wrote this :S


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

_Graphic warning_

Days pass and I spend most of them with Mitchie, not that I'm complaining; I was just saying. I actually love being with her. She's so funny and cute and I got to find out she's really intelligent. It's amusing how she makes everything sound really interesting. With Kelsey it was everything about her crushes, video games and skateboarding. Not that I don't like that kind of stuff, I actually love it. But Mitchie is too different; she knows all those simple things and millions of more stuff.

I actually discovered we have a lot of things in common. We love reading, writing, singing, drawing, skating, video games, horror movies, comedy TV shows; she's like my perfect match! Without counting her sweetness. Her kindness is something I still can't believe; she's the cutest and most noble person I've ever known.

Last night we were watching a movie in her room; Harry Potter. And every move she made was just so gentle . . .

*Flashback*

Her heartbeat is something I can get used to hear every single day of my life. It's like music to my ears.

We are laying down on her parents' bed since we decided on watching a movie. And being the _Potterholic_ girl I am, I chose _The Half-blood Prince_. Her arm is wrapping my upper back while her fingers are drawing small shapes over my arm. I'm leaning my head on her chest and I can't hear any other sound than her beautiful heart beating. My eyes are on the screen, watching how Ginny finally gets the guts to kiss Harry, when she lets out a sigh.

"You're sighing" I look up at her and her unoccupied hand goes to my face, caressing my cheek bone with her thumb

"It's a good sigh" A smile forms its way up my face and she gives me a more beautiful one.

"I really like you Mickey" the back of her fingers trail a pattern across my forehead and down the side of my face. It's such a good thing her family isn't here. Don't get me wrong, I really like them; they're amazing. But having these moments in front of them would be really awkward.

"I like you too, Mitch. So much" I lean up and rub my lips over hers softly. I love kissing her like this, because as our fleshes touch the slightest, she rubs the tip of her tongue softly over my bottom lip. And you have no idea of how that makes me feel. The fingers on my back start to play with the curls of my hair and quickly move up to my neck. I don't even try to stop the moan that escapes my lips as she scratches the back of my head softly. The movement shakes something inside of me and I grab her hips with my right hand, pulling myself closer to her. The fight between our mouth muscles doesn't even start, because everything is too soft and gentle; like each one of the kisses she gives me. I pull away despite myself and the desire I have to get her the closest. I lean my forehead over hers and a sigh runs down my lips.

I close my eyes and my mind starts to wander. It's still hard to believe this is happening. Everything I was hoping for these holidays was to forget about Kelsey, but instead, destiny sent me this beautiful woman. Now I feel invincible, like if my life couldn't get any better than this.

I open my eyes and find her staring straight at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"You're so beautiful" No Mitchie, don't do that when I'm trying my best to calm down my hormones. Her fingers caressing the back of my ear are just too much that I can't suppress the low groan that forms in my throat.

"So are you" trying not to kill the mood, my voice comes out the softest I've ever heard it, She smiles before our lips crash together again. . .

*End of Flashback*

I had to come back to my room early unfortunately. I was supposed to be in the pool with a guy that supposedly, invited me. I was supposed to go back to my room before five and say "_Oh I really liked this boy, he's so sweet_", so I did.

And now I'm getting ready to go out. You may be thinking that we're going to travel along the woods or maybe a boat trip. But you can't be more wrong. My parents decided on go shopping to Liverpool. It's like "_Seriously guys? You live in the city and all you do there is waste money shopping. You travel to a peaceful place to take a breath and all you do I continue shopping?" _

However it's already late, so I won't be able to go visit Mitchie tonight. That's kind of sad for me, but maybe it's good. That way she won't get bored of me or something. I can't say the same of her because she can never bore me. If I could, I'd spend all my days with her . . .

* * *

_OH MY GOSH_ Finally I'm home... well, technically. We went into a tour since six in the morning and now, at six in the noon, I'm finally allowed to be on my flip-flops. I never want to go back there again.

"Hey dad, can I go to the cafe?" Every night is the same question. But get real; I just went the first time. Since then, instead of going to check up my profile and find a picture of Kelsey with a new random chick, I go to my Mitchie's room.

"Yeah. We'll be out to this familiar bar near The Centre. You want to go or you'll stay?" Oh oh oh I'm such a lucky bitch.

"I'll stay dad. I'll prepare the pizza we bought on K-mart. Have fun"

"Okay. Don't forget the key inside if you go out"

"I won't, bye daddy"

"Take care" I close the door and push my fist in the air. An entire noon with Mitchie, am I not lucky? Hell Yes!

I arrive to the other side of the building and knock on her door. It opens almost immediately and before I can even say_ Hello, _her arms are already wrapped around my neck pulling me into her for a sweet greeting kiss. I smile into it at the suddenness and wrap my arms around her waist walking forward and closing the door behind me with my foot. I pull away just enough for our lips not to be touching and look around searching for her parents. I don't want to make and show. That would be a fault of respect and they'd kick me out.

"Don't worry, they're not here" I can barely process her words as she kisses me between them

"Wher—"

"They won't be back until midnight" _Oh what a sweet coincidence. _She pulls down on my bottom lip gently and my body reacts immediately, a moan comes out of my mouth and a burning spark runs down my skin.

She spins us around and pushes me on the bed. I am about to start working my mind and search for something to say, but she straddles my hips and rubs her tongue over my bottom lip. And of course being the perfectly self controlled girl I am, I let her in, beginning a soft and slow battle between our tongues. I feel my lower body starting to ache and I push her up and turn us around. I shouldn't be doing this. I just came to be with her, we can't do this. Not now. _Why can't you control your damn self Mikayla?!_

I place my right leg between hers and experimentally, rock my hips. A sensational and alluring moan escapes her lips. I trail a path over her face; kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips and continue kissing her jaw. I suck the skin of her neck, finding her pulse point quickly. She shivers under me and grabs my hips. I am about kiss lower when she pushes her hips up, crashing our pelvic bones together . . . _Fuck, Mitchie. You're not making things easier here._

I moan at the contact and just as I think I can't be more turned on, she starts making these … magical sounds. I lose the force on my hips and let them rock against hers. There's too much pressure down there that I can't find another way to relief it than biting down on her neck. Not enough to make her bleed, but hard enough to make her move uncontrollably under me. I pull away and look at her face. _God, she can't look sexier right now. _Her hands are gripping her hair, her eyes closed and her lips parted. I lean down again and lick around the new mark I made. She suddenly grips my hips and rolls us over. With her legs straddling one of mines, she looks down at me and pulls my legs apart, placing herself between them. I bury my face on her neck as she presses her hips on mine. I throw my head up and my eyes roll down in my head at the sensations running through my body. It is pure ecstasy when she nips at the skin of my neck and licks down my collarbone.

"Mitch" That's all I think about; Mitchie. Mitch… _Oh Mitchell!_

* * *

_I am SOO sorry for the delay, but I don't know what the hell I was doing, that I just couldn't write this chapter before ... but hope you've liked it!_

_Shout out to __Suefanficlover__ ! Go check out her cute story __**FALLING FOR YOU**__ ;) here's the link: s/9393732/1/Falling-for-you_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

"Mitch" That's all I think about; Mitchie. Mitch… Oh Mitchell! But I can't let this happen. This can't continue now

"Mikey?" She pants out and I take my hand out,brushing her bangs off her face

"I don't think this is the right time" I don't know why,but I feel too ashamed right now

"For what?" Sometimes I wish her quirked eyebrow wasn't something really sexy for me. Especially in times like this

"For ... Well you know,for uhh" I start to feel my cheeks getting hot and I look all around the room not being able to handle her piercing gaze

"For having sex?" She asks. She cups my chin between her fingers and I slowly nod. My blush increasing as she smiles and leans to peck my cheek

"We're not having sex Mickey. I just ... uhh" she bits her lip as her eyes narrow in wander

"I feel this ... adrenaline and powerful thing just waiting to be free but not to the point to get that far" her finger trails from my face to my cleavage and I feel my heart skip a beat

"Oh ... So..." I can't even finish my sentence cause I'm too nervous too get the right words together

"Yeah" the mischief in her gaze makes something in my south area light up and I can only bit my lip in effect.

"And in any case,Mickey,if we ever do that,we would never have sex. We'll make love" the gap between our lips is gone and I return the kiss with equally passion. I run my hands down her butt and pull her down my thigh. Her head throws back as response and my name slips out her lips. In my haze of desire I quicken my pace and soon her face is buried on my shoulder making this fucking amazing little sounds. My right hand runs down and over her hip,feeling them buck up into me harder as I grasp the waistband of her jeans . . .

* * *

We fall over the bed exhausted. Our breaths irregular and our hands shaking.

"Wow" She gasps

"That was awesome" I reply and roll over my body so I can face her. I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her closer and she places her head on my chest. I let out a sigh at the contact if her skin;her body is magnificent. It makes me feel tingles all over my body.

"Should I put on the next movie?"

She mumbles. I giggle and stroke her hair with my fingers,earning a small mean from her lips.

"I'll do it" I say and kiss her forehead before pushing myself off the bed. I walk until the DVD and open it. I put on another movie and turn around and catch Mitchie's eyes on my lower body. I quirk my eyebrow as she looks up with a guilty look.

"I was kind of enjoying the view" she pouts tilting her head and I shake my head laughing. I sit beside her,placing my right arm around her shoulders and my left one behind my head for support. She wraps her right arm around my waist and intertwines her leg with mine. The loud and scary track starts sounding from the TV and we turn our eyes to the screen . . .

* * *

It's Friday's midnight and everybody is in their rooms watching the classic soccer game. So I decided to just relax and forget about everything.

My parents had a fight yesterday and,who paid the consequences? Me and my brother,as always.

Now all I can do is be in the pool or watch TV in the room. Jake seems to have trouble with that but I'm perfectly fine with it. I know my parents will be okay tomorrow,so why bother about it?

I place my glass of Absolute on the ground. It was supposed to be for my dad but since he preferred to watch the soccer match,it's mine now. My mom went to the room to organize some clothes and Jake is watching some random cartoon. So I'm all by myself. With three glasses of alcohol and two totally empty.

I trail my fingers over the water,making shapes and small waves. I am fucking bored.

I am observing the perfect wave my palm is making when a shape stands beside me and calls my name.

"Mickey?" Wait,I know that voice.

I lift my head to get a better view

"What are you doing here?" The voice is nearer and that seven I notice she's got on her knees. It is my Mitchie!

"Mitchieeee!" I throw my arms around her shoulders and hug her tight. I can't help it,seeing her always gets me excited

"Are you okay Mik?" My lips are over he shoulder and my fingers are running through her back teasingly

"Never better" I pull away from her shoulder and place my lips over hers. Everything is grey like if a storm is about to start and my thoughts are right cause as soon as I place my hands on the ground to get comfier,I feel a raindrop on my arm.

"Honey,what is we continue this in my room?"

"That sounds good to me" I giggle and try to stand up but fail. My arm crashes with the glass and I am about to fall into the pool when Mitchie's arms pull me up and into her body.

"Oh my god,are you okay. Come on,we have to clean this before it gets bigger" clean what? Everything is perfect!

She places my arm around her shoulder and stands me up...mmm she's so strong . . .

* * *

"Feeling better baby?" I hear someone asking me from upon my head. Once I turn to see who was it,I can't stop the smile that forms on my lips.

"Pretty much" I mumble and bury my face on her neck._ Mmm Jesus, she smells so good._

I start kissing her delicious skin and smile when I feel the vibration of her groan on my lips

"How-How's your arm,Mik?" My arm?

"My arm? It's okay" I mumble over her neck. I really don't care about my arm,all I want to do is enjoy the taste of her soft and delicious skin

"Mickey,you're drunk. Please,stop" I'm not drunk! I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm sure of it.

"Mitch,I'm not drunk. The nap helped me,I'm just a little dizzy. And I - I" how do I say it? Do I even say it?

I trail my index finger over her thigh and up to the waistband of her shorts. I slip it under her shirt and lift it up until her abdomen is completely exposed to me.

I hear her take in a big breath and I look up to watch her eyes shut closed. I smile at the sight and get closer,finally resting my body over hers.

"I love you"

Reviews are allowed ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

-I love you.- I whisper slipping my leg between hers. I lean my head down and trail kisses along her jaw line. A moan slips out of her lips when I brush my leg up against her centre.

-Mik-. I can't deny I love how my name sounds like that. I grasp both her wrists in my hands and pin them down over her head. I can feel her chest heaving up against mine and the feeling I am getting is impossible to describe.

- I want to make love to you-. I whisper over her ear. The shiver that runs against her body are noticed my mine due to the move of my hand running down her knee. I stop for a second and trail my fingers up her inner thigh, her shirt going up with them as I reach her hip bones.

-D-do me, Mickey-. She stutters. My finger brushes dangerously close to her privet area, making her moan lowly again. I feel my smile growing wide as soon as she talks. I grasp her earlobe between my lips and suck lightly, barely touching it. I nibble on it softly and she mutters another little moan.

-I won't hurt you-. I really want to make this special. I don't want her to think I'm doing this because I'm wasted. Sure the alcohol gave me the guts to do it, but I really mean it. I want to make love to her. I push my thigh up against her again and this time she whimpers, shifting under me and I can't help but let out a little moan due the movement of her body under mine.

-Miki-. God, I know those sounds. I trail my lips down over her collarbone as she continues trying to free her wrists from my grasp.

-Relax-. I whisper the softest. I pull back and look down at her eyes, pushing her shirt up slowly.

-I promise I will make you feel good-. I brush my hand down the centre of her stomach. My eyes ever loosing contact with hers until she flutter closes them. I am pulling down at the waistband of her jeans when I hear her speak again.

- I know you will-. I push her jeans down with a smile on my lips

-Are you sure of this?-. I know we're pretty much already into it. But it's never too late for her to tell me she's not ready. I don't want to rush things. I want her to do this because she wants, not because she doesn't want to say no to me.

-Yes-. She breathes out. I lean my face down, trailing a path over her abdomen with kisses until her hipbone.

-Mik-. She moans out. Her hips jerk lightly and I smile seeing I'm the reason of her desire. I push my body up and place myself on top of her completely; my hips straddling hers.

-I love you-. I kiss her forehead

-I love you-., I kiss her cheeks

-I love you-. I kiss her ear

-I love you-. I kiss her nose

-I love you-. I kiss her jaw

-I love you-. I kiss her neck

-I love you-. I kiss her shoulder

-I love you.- I kiss her chest

-I love you-. I kiss her stomach

-I love you-. I kiss her lips, my middle finger slipping inside her.

-OH Mik-. Her nails bury on my back. I know that will hurt tomorrow, but I don't care one bit. I go in a slow pace at first. I don't want to hurt her. I can feel the vibrations of her moans against my lips and it's just fantastic.

-More-. She pulls away of the kiss, throwing her head back into the pillow. I slowly add another finger. The more she scratches my back. The faster I go. Shit, it feels so good. She feels so good.

-Oh my god-. Her moans increase in volume and she pushes her head harder against the pillow. Her legs wrap my waist and pull me against her. The slight contact makes me moan loud. All her is too much, god.

-Don't stop baby-. She whimpers. Ja, as if I would. Her face buries on my shoulder and she bites me hard. Shit. Oh god, I think I'm the rough type. I am so into the feeling of her that I don't notice her hand pulling out and suddenly I feel her fingers rub my folds. The strength on my knees is gone, making me fall all the day down and over her body. Every time I push harder, she does the same and now I find myself in a real daze. My hips push against her involuntarily. I lost, I lost.

-Come for me baby. I want to see you come for me-. She whispers on my ear. No if you see Mitchie, you would never picture her as the dirty type. But oh how that pushed me over the edge. She flips us over, placing herself on top of me. She removes her hand from inside me and I do the same with her. I look up at her and she smiles down at me. She leans down and kisses me slowly; her hips still rubbing against mine. This is heaven.

After that, everything is a blur. All I remember is that sensational feeling running down my body until the point of almost making me explode.

Now; after half an hour of just laying down in silence, she speaks for the first time.

-Mik, what would happen after this?-.

-What do you mean? We will kiss goodbye and I'll go to my room. But we can cuddle some more-. I tighten the grip on her leg against mine and she laughs, hitting my stomach playfully.

-No, you dumb. I mean, we're in vacation, remember?-. Oh … man. I was so into my little Mitchie world that I forgot about that bullshit. We have to go on our own ways when holidays finish and that is… if my calculations are right, wait what? Tomorrow?!

-I don't want to lose you-. When did my voice start to break? I can almost feel the tears dying to fall down my face. I guess she felt it because soon, she's looking up at me.

-Baby, doesn't cry. Neither I want to lose you, but I don't know what to do-. I neither know. This is so frustrating. Tomorrow I'm coming back to my shitty life and the worst part is that she will not be in my life anymore

-I guess we have nothing to do-. I whisper as much as it hurt to even think about it. I caress the finger where her birthday ring is. I didn't tell you, but I bought her a birthday ring. It is simple since I didn't bring too much money for holidays. But she liked it and that's what matters. It's a promise ring; I promised to love her forever.

-I know-. She buries her face on my shoulder and I feel wetness over it. She is crying, damn. I pull away and lift her chin. What will I do without her? She's become everything to me. She is my world now, my happiness. My baby, my angel. I lean down and kiss her lips as softly and passionately as I can. I just want to let her know that I truly love her and always will. That she means the world to me

I don't feel like continuing this but you decide (:


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

-Make sure there's nothing left in the drawers and check the rest of the room-. I nod and walk inside the room again. Today is the day, the day I leave heaven to go to the real world. A world without Mitchie and without someone that can make me feel perfectly fine every day. I still can't process things. I can't believe this is really happening. I don't want to leave Mitchie. I want to fucking die here!

I finish checking up the room and close the door. As I turn around, my gaze falls over her family. They're getting their things out of their room from the other side of the building. I start crying again, I just can't help it; the love of my life is leaving. What if she finds someone else? What if she loves someone else more than she ever loved me? I hate this, I sweat I fucking hate this.

I walk to them, giving a glance back to see that my parents and brother are already gone.

-Oh Hi Mikayla, you're going today too?-. I nod looking up at her mom, tears still running down my cheeks

-Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry-. She gives me a honest pout and hugs me. I'm going to miss them, I wish I had a family like them. We pull away and I make a small hand shake with her dad, with a small hug to finish. I look down to spot Layla holding her arms up for me to carry her. This girl, this girl does things to me. She reminds me of my little Jake.

-Promise you'll be a good baby girl-. I tell her. She looks at me and gives me a big nod.

-I will be a good girl, sis-. I smile and give her a last peck on the forehead, putting her back down. As soon as her feet touch the ground, Mitchie comes out of the room.

-Mitchie-. Fuck you squeak. I want to cry, cry so hard that my voice is breaking.

-Mickey-. Her voice is barely a whisper and soon she's over me. I catch her and wram my arms around her waist. I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I spin her around two or three times before putting her down again. I pull her towards me, hugging her tight.

-I love you Mitchie-. I cry out. You're not really doing this, right God? You can't do this to me.

-I love you too Mickey, so much-. She hugs me tighter and we both start crying nonstop

-I guess this is goodbye-. She says pulling away from the hug. I push a strand of hair off her face and behind her ear.

-Please Mitch, wait for me-. I couldn't I just couldn't help it; I fall on my knees and bury my face into my palms. This can't be happening to me. Not after finally having started to feel complete for the first time in my life. She gets on her knees to and pulls my hands off my face, holding them.

-Oh Mickey, you're my only one. The only person I will ever love. That's why I want you to wait for me too, please-.

-I won't Mitchie, I will love you forever-. I lift her ring finger in front of her and we share a warm smile. Last week I bought her a promise ring for her birthday. The material part of my promise to love her forever.

-So do I. I will love you forever-. Her lips crash over mine. Everything around me disappeared. It's just Mitchie and me, that's how it should be forever.

_Two Months Later..._

-Mikayla, are you sure you're okay?-. Hannah asks me from beside me

-Mhm-.

-Oh come on Mik—. Mik, she used to call me like that.

-You can't still be sad about Kelsey, I told you she is a jerk-.

-What? No, it's not Kelsey!-. And oh my luck that in the moment I say her name, she walks past me, sending me a wink as she does. I look at her not knowing what to do and she laughs, walking away.

-Listen, this is not about her. I have to tell you something I didn't want to talk about before cause it was painful. It still is but, I can't with it by myself anymore. When I went on vacation, I met this girl. We became good friends and soon we became girlfriends. She was amazing, she is amazing! I had never been treated so well I my life. She was so romantic, so cute. She is an angel, she is perfect. And the day I had to come back I just broke down. I can't move on, Hannah. She's everything I want; she's the love of my life, Hannah-. I sigh and let my head fall facing the floor.

-Oh. So, this happened like, what? One month and a half ago?-.

-Two months, exactly. Today are two months-.

-Oh my god, honey. I'm so sorry-. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back

-And, don't you know where she lives or something?-.

-No-.

-Oh Mikayla, I don't know what to say-.

-Don't worry about it; let's just… let's just get something to eat-. She nods and we walk into the cafeteria.

-Look to that hoe, already flirting with the new girl-. Hannah says as I break my gaze off the nowhere and look up at her

-New girl?-.

-Yeah, she arrived today. She's in our math class. The ONE SOMEONE DECIDED NOT TO GO TODAY!-. I roll my eyes and chuckle. I wasn't in the mood for math, that's all I have in my defence. I look back at where she is staring and…and—wha..

-Mikayla!-. the hell?"

-I thought you were so in love with that girl. But I see you're really interested in the new one-. She chuckles and I shake my head. Great, now I'm imagining things. I stand up from my seat to serve myself some more pasta when Hannah screams at me

-MIKAYLA! Where are you going?-. I roll my eyes and point to the spaghetti placed over the sink.

* * *

_I am sorry this was too short but It was necessary; everything I do is necessary. No, just kidding._

_ANYWAY, I decided to stop this story, it's not getting enough importance. If you want me to continue it, let me know anyway. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. Thanks for the support until now guys (: love you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X **

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

—MIKAYLA! Where are you going?—. Great,now I hear voices.

—And are you free today's night?—. I shake myself off my thoughts and look up at the blonde again. God,this girl is so annoying. Her flirting is such a turn off;there's no one like my Mickey. Her cute and funny flirting that was so romantic at the same time. And some other times it was so hot that it made me all warm inside;but that's our secret,okay?

—Uh yeah. Actually...uhm...sorry what's your name?—. I kind of feel like a birch right now;oh well.

—Kelsey—. Wait,why does that name sounds familiar?

—Hey?—. She waves her hand in front of me and I shake off my thoughts again...Kelsey Kelsey...where have I heard that name? OH,rig-wait...no way...

—Mitchie?—. I hear my name from behind me. I know that voice ...

I slowly then around to face the voice ...

_Mikayla's POV_

My palms are sweaty and my heartbeat is mad. I feel like I've passed out and came back from hell.

—Mikayla,we're not getting back. I'm sorry,I'm with her now so,please—. Kelsey says. I feel how my heart literally breaks down into two pieces

—You're with her?—. I breath out. Please say no,please say no ...

—What? No! I don't even like her!—. She yelps just to be covering her mouth seconds later. I can't help but chuckle at her cuteness

—I'm sorry...I just...sorry—. She mumbles.

—You didn't do any wrong—. I smile down at her and her attention turns back to me

—OHMYGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOURE HERE!—. She squeaks and jumps on me;just like the last time I saw her. I give her a small shake;the smile never slipping of my face,and then put her down.

—What's going on in here?—. Oh shut it already

—Jesus Christ Mitchie ...I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?—.

—My mom was transferred and we got a home near here and...that doesn't matter! I can't be more happy right now—. Her arms go around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist,pulling her more into me. Not even god can explain the million feelings my heart feels right now.

—Don't ever leave me again—. I whisper. My voice already breaking down as I feel a single tear rolling down my skin.

—I will never. I love you,you're my life Mickey. I love you I love you I love you—. Her breath hitting the skin below my ear and I can't help but sigh in content.

We pull away and our eyes lock. Oh dear lord,this chocolate eyes ...

The next thing I feel,after getting lost on her heavenly eyes are her lips,pressing on mine so deliciously. How I missed this,her soft and fleshy pink lips. It's just four or five seconds later that I can't resist any more and I pull her harder into me,gripping the hair in the back of her head. It is not enough though,it will never be enough.

—Ok I'm done. Your lose,Torres—. I chuckle on her lips and we pull away,seeing how Kelsey walks away annoyed. What goes around comes around said my mom.

—Be my girlfriend—. I whisper,linking our hands.

—I never stopped being yours—. She whispers back. A big smile makes it's way over my face and then she's between my arms again. Thank you,thank you so much,God.

—By the way,I love you too,so much—. I whisper and I feel how her hands grip my shirt tighter. We stay like this for a good minute before I pull away and link our hands again.

I'm sorry for the so damn short this was ...


	11. Chapter 11

_So this is the last chapter guys,I hope you like it (: _

_**carinomio13**__: I'm glad this kept sucking you back :3 no but really thank you so much for the support,not only here but in all the stories it's path you have followed (: you made my day yesterday by all your review,really. Thank you so much. PS: I also wanted them to stay longer at the beach ;)_

_**Suefanficlover: **__You don't have to thank me a thing,I thank you because of your continue interest on my stories,it means a lot. I hope you'll like this chapter (: _

_**Demenaforever13**__: Thanks so much from your reviews and for being part of what inspired me to finish this (: _

_**LovezObsessed**__: I thank you SOOO MUCH for all your support since my beginning on here (: hope you like this chapter. I'm really looking forward what you think about it (: xx._

_**RainbowVaneza**__: I'm glad you liked the past chapters,I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for showing interest and keep reading this,really (:_

_**Trainwreck2212**__: you were the first one on reviewing this story,therefore you're the reason why I even posted a second chapter. And though I think you didn't continue reading this since the third chapter,I want to thank you for your support on the beginning;as I said,you were part of the reason why this continued. Thank you (: _

_**Guest**__: Though I have no reference from you,I hope you see this,if you do,your cute face really made me smile (: I hope you have liked the story and this last chapter (: thank you!_

_And to everyone,enjoy . . . ;) _

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

I don't even know how to describe the way I feel right now. It's like I've been brought back to life.

-Come with me baby, you have to meet my best friend-. I tell her as she nods softly. I take her hand between mine and lead her to where I left a befuddled Hannah.

-Hey Hannah, this is Mitchie. Mitch, this is my best friend, Hannah-. Hannah leans over and shakes Mitchie's hand with a polite smile

-Nice to meet you, Mitchie-.

-Nice to meet you too, Hannah-. I smile staring at the cuteness of my beautiful girlfriend. Cut me a slice, I haven't seen her in two months!

-Uhm. Mikayla, can we talk for a minute?-.

-Yeah, sure-. I pull back a chair for Mitchie to take seat and as soon as she does, I lean down, pecking her cheek.

-What's up?-.

-What's up? I will tell you what's up! You almost ravish the new girl in the middle of the room a few minutes ago! That's up!-. She whispers-yells. I shake my head with a chuckle

-No Hannah, you don't understa-.

-No! I don't! First you tell me you're all head over heels in love with this girl from your holidays and now that you see the school's new fresh meat, you attack her! Mikay-. I pull on her arm and stand her up in front of Mitchie. Mitchie looks up at us innocently, and it takes everything in me not to kiss her right now, right here.

-Hannah, may I introduce you Mitchie Torres. That mysterious beautiful girl from my holidays. The one that was too smart to ask me out with the original quote of "I thought you were a mermaid". The one I told you I'm in love with-. I look down at Mitchie to find her cheeks burning red for the mermaid thing. I just had to say it, it was cute. I look back at Hannah and she had an OH expression on her face.

-Oh My God! You're the craziness of my friend here!-. ugh Hannah. Way to embarrass your best friend.

-Yep. I'm the one who thought she was a mermaid-. We both giggle but Hannah is way too into the fact that she is the real Mitchie to notice.

—Mitchie you really are as pretty as my friend described you. I hope you help her with her clothing habits,you know? This girl can't be anymore tomboy ... One time I -—. I cut Hanna'a voice off as I hear her starting another embarrassing story,but oh well, whatever. I have my Mitch back. Life's good . . .

-I can't believe we have all our classes together!-. I say enthusiastically while packing my books. I close my locker and take her hand on mine again.

-I know! It's amazing! I'm such a lucky bitch!-. I chuckle at her attempt to be rude. She looks so cute trying to swear.

-So, do you want to come to my house? We can watch a movie or something-. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she laughs.

-Remember the last time we watched a movie together? I don't think your parents would like a show like that-. She giggles and leans her head on my shoulder as I tighten my grip on her hand

-By the time that happens, they will be at work, baby-. I chuckle and let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her waist instead. As we are walking out of school, I see Kelsey glaring at us. I give her a small wink and trail my hand down to Mitchie's butt and squeeze it softly. I don't want to make her jealous, but just assuring her that Mitchie is taken and taken by me. She watched the whole action and just glared more.

-Mickey!-. I lean down and peck my whining girlfriend on the lips.

-Mine-. I whisper on her lips and she just hides her face between my neck and shoulder. As we step all the way out of the school, I let go of her. I want to tell y mom and I will, just not now.

-Mom! Mitchie is coming to the house!-.

-Okay!-. she yells back. We are getting closer when I notice a small head propping up the back window. I can't help but laugh at the funny it looked.

-SISTI MIDCHI!-. he squeals out and manages to open the door

-JAKE!-. my mom yells but he doesn't stop his tracks. Instead, he jumps on Mitche and she catches him in time.

-Little Jake! Oh my gosh! You're so big!-. She spoons him around and throws him in the air, catching him seconds later.

-Told ya she was your girlfriend-. He says slowly. He just learned to say long sentences.

-Yeah. She's my girlfriend but you, shhhh. It's our secret, okay pal?-. I place my index finger over my lips and he copies my actions.

-Shhh-. Mitchie and I chuckle as he spits a little. She puts him back down and take one of his hands.

-Come on baby boy, give a hand to your sisti Mickey-. Jake takes my hand and we continue walking towards the car. When we arrive, we swing Jake on our arms and he falls softly into the back seat. I let Mitchie in and I get inside from the other door.

-Good afternoon, Ma'am-.

-Good afternoon. Mitchie. I think I've seen you somewhere-. My mom looks into the rear view mirror with a quirked eyebrow and Mitchie just smiles.

-Must be confusion, ma'am-. I stretch my hand and take hers. Jake, being the thin piece of sausage he is, wasn't too much problem for us to hold hands. He stares down at our holding hands and after a few seconds of deep thought, her places both his hands over ours.

-Must be-. The engine starts and we are soon moving in direction of my house.

I can't believe this is actually happening. God, I don't have the right words to thank you enough for this. I am complete. I promise will protect her, I promise I will love her forever. Because she's the one. She's my true love.

**THE END.**

**Thank you xx.**

**© 2012 Lovez Desire**


End file.
